That's Minako To You!
by AtticLivingDweller
Summary: [CANCELED] It's been eight years ever since, Minato's "Death". Minato thought he would be in the seal forever. Until Elizabeth manage to brake the seal and gave him a second chance in life. So Minato has now walks into the peaceful earth once again now. Everything is just peaceful. But just because it's peaceful, doesn't mean unexpected things can happen too. (AU)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back!

Disclaimer: The Persona series is owned by their original creators, ATLUS.

* * *

Minato's PoV

Here I am...into the white abyss again. "But seriously, how long have I been here? I'm mean I haven't aged one bit." I said as I looked at myself. "I'm still in my teenage age" I sighed and lied down on the floor. Well...can you call it a floor? It's just a white abyss. I closed my eyes and think to myself. Yukari, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Fuuka, Aigis, Junpei, Ken, Koromaru and everyone else. I hope they're safe. Well. This is my life now...

*LOUD ERUPTION SOUNDS*

My eyes quickly wide open, wondering what's going on. Then I saw huge crack that was slowly opening. I just stood there staring in disbelief. The huge light coming out from crack was slowly started to shine brighter as the crack opens. Then...the giant light came into the abyss. Then...I could see someone in that crack. It was...Elizabeth!? Suddenly I feel like I was being lifted up off the ground. I looked down and saw that I was floating! "W-wow!" I started to panic in confusion. "Ah. Master Minato...do, not fear. It Is I, Elizabeth." I looked at Elizabeth as she floated next to me. "E-Elizabeth! What are you doing here!?" I said. "What am I doing?" Elizabeth chuckled. "I'm here to save you silly~" "S-Save me?" I said in confusion. "B-But what's gonna happen to you? Somebody as to seal Nyx to-" Elizabeth then cut me off. "I'll do it." My eyes widened and dumbfounded. "W-what?"

"You heard me. I'll do it." I was in shock in confusion.

"B-But I don't want you to!" I quickly grabbed one of Elizabeth's hands. "Listen, I don't want anyone to suffer. Not even my friends. Please, you don't have to do this!" I begged her. Elizabeth looked stared right into my eyes.

"But I want chose to do this." "C-Chose?" I said in confusion. "But...why?" Elizabeth then continued. "Because I want you to be happy. Being stuck in the abyss, you must be very lonely. Don't you miss you, friends?" The only thing I could just stare right into her eyes. I try to say something. But I couldn't think what to say. To her response, I nodded. "Then It's settle." She said. "That's why I'm doing this. Sides, It's your fault for making me fall over heels for you." She giggles. "Oh yes! I want to do one more. Time is ticking away." Huh? One more thing? "Then what is it then?" "Well..." She said. "Would you mind if you close your eyes?" Close my eyes? What? "What am about to do is a sinful thing." Sinful? "A sinful thing that a attend cannot do, even outside the velvet room." I just stood there in more confusion. What is she gonna do that is so sinful? Suddenly out of nowhere, she closes her eyes and... "Mmph!?" Elizabeth straight up kisses me on the...lips!? She then began slowly explore my mouth for a few seconds, after that she pulls away. "I-I hope you don't mind that." She slowly started blushing. I just stood there with my jaw wide open. And for once. I actually felt embarrassed. I'm mean...who wouldn't be? "Ah...looks like our time together is slowly fading away." She said as nothing happened. "The seal will slowly seal off. I have to get you out of here..." She then uses her hand to push me out. I slowly float away from her. "E-Elizabeth! Wait!" I reached my hand out to her. As the bright light consumes me. Now...now I only see white. "This is our farewell." I can hear Elizabeth's voice echo in my head. "Goodbye...Minato..."

* * *

3rd Person PoV

"W-Where am I?" Minato slowly opened his eyes as he felt the warm bright sunlight shine against his skin. He stood up straight (In confusion) and wonder where he was right now. "Hold on, Is this...?" Minato asked himself trying to recall why this place looked familiar. "I remember this rooftop...this has to be Gekkoukan High School..." Gekkoukan High School. Minato's Old High School. He transfers to this school in his second year (only later to die at the third year's graduation.) "So...what Elizabeth said was true?" Just to make sure, Minato pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming or something. Obviously, he slightly felt pain when he did. "Yep. I am not dreaming, this time..." Minato for some odd reason just had to check his pockets in cause something is in it. While checking he found something in his right pocket in his uniform. He got the item that was in his pocket, he found a velvet room key. "This is the Velvet key, is it? The one Elizabeth gave before I used myself as a seal." Minato holds it near his cheats and clutches it. "I'll never forget you Elizabeth. Thank you for everything." He stood there remembering and thanking Elizabeth for what she did. Afterwards, puts back the key in his pocket and tries to walk towards the exit. Minato was surprised as he felt his body very heavy like a rock. He clumsily fell down in return. Minato wondering why he fell so clumsily. But Minato thought of why. Because he used to be stuck in the seal, he hasn't walked ever since. "..Alright Minato...get back up on your feet." Minato forces his legs to stand his body up. Even tho it hurts like hell, He mange stand up and manages to exit through the rooftops. Inside in his school, he leans against the wall and tries to recover from walking. Then he resumes walking again. "Crap...at this rate, I'm gonna pass it out..." Minato mutters under his breath. "My feels like It needs rest..." Slow and steady, Minato was on the second floor. "C'mon Minato...you can do this!" Minato was panting. He never felt this tried before in his life. Minato was almost to the nurse's office. All he needs to do is go downstairs and straight to the exit. Minato can feel his body fighting himself. It needed some rest. Minato was so tired at this point, he wants to go to sleep at this already. Then.. he heard voices echoing through the hallways behind him. Minato stopped dead in his tracks and looked behind him. The voices were getting closer to him. "Something about that voice." Minato thought to himself. "It sounds...familiar." Minato then saw two girls come out from the corner. The two were chatting together. Even tho they're just students, one of the two girls caught Minato's attention. The girl was a brunette with a ponytail, along with silver barrettes, having bright red eyes. Minato was in his train of thoughts, wonder who was she and how she so familiar. Well, that train of thoughts soon disappeared as that doesn't matter to him right now. What matter is that he's hella tried. Minato couldn't handle resisting his body to wake up. His eyes were about to give up on him. His eyes were slowly closing on themselves. The last minute he saw was the brunette's face with her jaw open in disbelief saying, "...Minato?" Until-

*THUD*

* * *

Minato's PoV

Where am I? What even happened? Am I still in a dream? I open my eyes. I find myself in a hospital bed. No big surprise since I passed out in the middle of the hallway. I should probably get off the bed and look for my friends I guess. Suddenly as I got up, I felt my right arm was being pulled down. Uh, oh..did I hurt my arm or something? I decided to take a glance at my right now to make sure nothing is broken or anything. I'd looked down towards my right arm and- wait a second who is that lying against my arm!? Wait...It's that the brunette girl again! She looks asleep. I shouldn't probably wake her up, but at the same time, my arm is hurting like crazy! Jeez, how much does she even weight!? Do I really need to wake her up? I looked at her sleepy face and decided to wake up her.

"Um, excuse me," I said in a quiet tone.

No response. Maybe she's heavy sleeper?

"Hey, please wake up." This time I decided to shake her. See if that wakes her up.

"Mmph..." She slowly opens her eyes as they made eye contact with me.

"M-Minato! Y-You're awake!" Out of nowhere she suddenly hugged me. Okay, now I'm really confused right now. Who is this girl!? How does she know my name!? "H-Hey..." I said in a calm voice. "Please calm down." Out of nowhere, I hear sobbing sounds coming out from her. "Huh? Why are you crying?" I said in confusion. "IDIOT!" Suddenly she punched me right in the shoulder! "OW!" I yelped in pain. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" "SHUT UP!" Who is this girl!? Did I do something to make her upset? "Your not him...your not him! Amada-Kun said you were dead! There's no way your real!" Amada-kun!? She knows Ken!? N-Nevermind that for now! I should probably start calming down this girl. "Hey...please don't cry." I tried my best to her calm down, but she still crying. Ugh, what a pain, whats up with this girl!?

-Time Passes-

"Are you okay now?" I said. The Brunette wipes the remaining tears from her eyes. "*Sniff* Yeah...I'm fine." Good, she's calm now. I guess It's better If I ask her some question while I'm at it. "Hey, I know this is sudden but um...how did you know my name?" "Huh?" She said dumbfounded. "Wait, Minato you don't remember me!?" Her face turned into shock. "Well obviously duh! I don't recognize you from anywhere!" I yelled at her. Wow. That's the first time I actually yelled since years. "Eek!" Her expression changed into fear now? Uh oh, did I scare her? "Oh...sorry didn't mean to scare you or anything," I said. "I'm just really confused. That's all." "No, It okays. It was my fault I got startled." She laughs awkwardly.

"Well. I know you because I met you before."

"We have?" I questioned.

"Yes, we had!" She said as her mouth slowly formed a smile. "We used to play around playgrounds at the shrine, we usually always eat at my favorite place when I'm hungry and we became friends too!" She said. "If it hasn't ringed your bell yet, then do you know a girl named "Maiko" Minato?" It took me a few seconds to guess who she was. Until it rings my bell.

"Holy crap! So your then-"

"That's right! I'm Maiko remember?"

"Holy crap, Maiko!? Is that you!? You've grown so much!" I don't know how to describe this. She!? Maiko!? She looks so different now! But I guess it makes sense. After all, I don't how long I was in that abyss. She probably aged while I was gone. "Man, I'm so glad to meet you again Minato-samma!" She then starts rubbing against her cheeks next to mine, like a dog showing affection to their owner. "Maiko!? Stop that this is embarrassing!" I can't help but feel embarrassed. Her soft warm skin rubbing against mine. Can't say I didn't like it tho. Maiko then decides to stop and resume back to her seat. "Seriously Maiko, don't do that again-"

"That's Minako to you!" She then interrupts me.

"Minako? Who's that?" I said.

"Minako, that's my new name now!"

"Wait for a second...what on earth are you talking about?"

"Well, If you didn't know I legally changed my name to Minako instead of Maiko." Did she change her name? Wow. Didn't know. Wait for a second what does she mean "If"? I barely even knew that!

Phone Alarm Goes Off*

Minako: "Oh crap! I forgot I had class! I went to meet you for lunch today. Sorry, Minato I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Minato: "W-Wait! One more thing!"

Minako stopped right before she left the room.

Minako: "Yes what is it? Make it quick please."

Minato: "Um...how long have I've been out cold?"

Minako: "Oh. A month."

Minato: "Wait for a second! What!?"

I've been knocked out cold for a month!? I was out that long!? Just when I about asked Minako one more thing, she already left the room.

Minato: "Sigh..."

I guess this is my life now. Damn...how long am I gonna be here for? I need to visit my friends...

Author's Note: OH MY GOSH! THIS TOOK SO LONG TO MAKE T! Man, it's been like 3 days to make this? Yeah. So, I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't worry I ain't gonna abandon this one (Or at least try not to.) Feedback is pretty much necessary to improve my writing and stuff. By the time I post this, It's Six AM. So I'm gonna sleep like a sheep. See you in the next chapter!


	2. Feedback Responding

Ha Bamboozled! You thought this was a new chapter!? Okay joke asides this is just feedback responses. Don't worry I'm in the progression working on chapter 2. I just wanted to show you my responses to your guys feedback.

JoGio: One mouth, or one month? And Minako/Maiko Couldn't age by the time. It takes many years for the body to mature.

JoGio! Thanks for your feedback. Thank you for pointing out my typo! Ok about the Minako/Maiko age. I'm about to explain it.

Dang wish I had fanfiction can allow you to post photos in your story's. Cus, I did response this guy to his feedback through the DMs.

These responses are the responses to his feedback in a dm chat. Don't worry, no private personal info is leaked here.*

Lemmies/Me: "Oh yeah by the way, in my fanfic Maiko IS Minako. Maiko legally changed her real name to be Minako. (Yes, this is something you can do in real life.)"

Lemmies: "I forgot to mention that when Minato gets revived, his current setting is eight years later in the future (A.K.A 2017). Which means most of his friends are adults now."

Lemmies: "Maiko is age is still unknown to me, considering the fact that the game doesn't tell us what her age was is, neither the wiki does too. And Maiko's birthday starts when you start her social link. Between when you level her to 3 or 4 (I think) She tells you that her birthday is tomorrow and stuff. So this could happen anytime when you start her social link. So lets pretend that she is 17/18 Years old in this story."

Okay I'm done here. Just wanted to respond to your feedback. Thanks anyway.


	3. Update: I ain’t dead yet!

Ay. Been a while hasn't it? I'm currently making chapter 2 right now. I have beenextremely busy on school right. This is just an update. (In cause you thought I Ditch this.)


	4. Update 2: Chapter 2 Is half done!

WATS UP! PREVIEW TIME! Yes I promise I'm still working on this. I'm just sending you guys preview on chapter 2. Just the first part shown for you guys. I'm trying to make chapter 2 the longest chapter I ever wrote. That's my goal right now, so I hope you'll understand this decision. Chapter 2 is basically a make up for me been away for awhile without me letting you guys know until a few days later. Anyways, Thank you for understanding everyone. Later! P.S. I'll probably delete this preview and upload chapter 2, once i'm done chapter 2.

* * *

 ** _PREVIEW MODE: ON_**

Minako's Pov

"Hey, Big Bro..." I looked up at the boy. "Yes?" The blue boy said. "When I become an adult...can we be mommy and daddy?" "Um...we'll have to wait when we get older-"

*ALARM SOUNDS*

I open my eyelids up. It's just my alarm. "Ugh..." I forcefully shut off my alarm. "Man I was just having a dream right now, and It was good on too!" I'd sigh. But man that takes me back. You see when I was a little kid, I asked Minato if we could get married or not. He said we had to wait until we get older to decide for that. He promised too. I doubt he still remembers that. But I'm sure he still remembers tho! I have to be confident about it. I haven't forgotten our promise. Someday Minato...

I'll win your affection~

 _ **PREVIEW MODE: OFF**_


End file.
